


i can never look away

by gayicedlatte



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayicedlatte/pseuds/gayicedlatte
Summary: just some very soft snuggly conversation post rock on.





	i can never look away

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i was on when i wrote this but apparently i was feeling extremely soft.
> 
> title is from daylight by taylor swift because why WOULDN'T i

"This is a really long hug now."

"Just one more minute."

When David finally begins to pull back, Alexis is grabbing her bag and the car keys. She heads towards the door, stopping at David on the way. "I told you it'd be fine."

"Are you kidding me?" David pulls out of Patrick's arms fully to round on her as she leaves. "You were literally the opposite of reassuring!"

"Have fun, boys!" she calls out.

"God, good riddance!" Alexis has the door closed before he's even finished. David turns back to find Patrick with fond eyes but a concerned look on his face.

"Did you need reassurance tonight, David?" 

"I -- maybe. Ugh, Alexis is -- she's good at working me up..." David looks away, grabbing for his hand and dragging him to his bed. "C'mere."

Patrick sits with his back against the wall as David nestles himself against him, his head on his shoulder. "So did you just stand him up or did you let him down in person?" 

Patrick strokes David's perfectly coiffed hair. "I called and told him I couldn't make it. And wouldn't make it to any other potential dates."

"You're adorably sweet."

"Well, I wasn't gonna be rude. Hopefully, he'll keep shopping at the store." Patrick looks down at David. "I understand where you were coming from, David." He presses his lips to David's hairline. "But I don't really...think about it. The only thing I regret about not dating men before is that I missed out on this, this feeling of rightness, of knowing myself. I could've had that sooner and probably saved myself and some others some heartache. But it doesn't really matter." He takes a deep breath. "The experiences I had shaped me, and somehow they shaped me into a person that you love and that's all that matters to me." 

"Although, I do think about how maybe I could've gained a little bit of, uh ... practical experience, just so I could know more about how to please you." He can feel a blush tinge his face and is grateful David can't see. He doesn't need to see David to know he's grinning at both the sentiment expressed and Patrick's wording. "And had a little more confidence in pursuing you."

He smiles at David's very quiet, very fond, "I think you did just fine."

"Maybe if I weren't so absolutely certain that you will be the only one I want for the rest of my life, I would be interested in exploring a bit. But I got you. I don't need to date around to know there's nothing better than that." He closes his eyes, holding David tightly enough to feel the tiny hiccup in his breath. 

David pulls away, leaning on an arm to look at him. His eyes are wet as he looks at Patrick, taking in the reverence in his eyes. It feels like his entire rib cage is full to the point of bursting. He reaches out and places a hand on his cheek, getting in one stroke of his thumb before Patrick catches his fingers and turns to kiss his palm. David shakes his head, lips tightening at the overwhelming sensation in his chest. He's overflowing with Patrick's love for him and, god, he doesn't know how he can possibly survive it. Or, god forbid, without it. 

"I... I'm--" His throat is too tight to let words through. What else is there to do but lean forward and catch Patrick's lips with his own again, pouring all warmth and devotion he'd just instilled in David back to Patrick tenfold. 

"I love you," David pulls back just enough to let the words out, pressing his forehead to Patrick's. 

Patrick smiles as David pulls away, trying to be covert as he wipes his eyes on his cashmere sleeves. Patrick slides down enough to rest his head on the pillows as David settles back down against him and sighs. They just lay there quietly, enjoying this bubble they've created.

After a while, Patrick breaks the silence. "So you were... worried about this? Did you think I would fall in love over a late dinner with a guy I don't know?" Patrick asks, trying not to sound like he's mocking him.

"Well, when you say it, it sounds ridiculous."

"And when Alexis says it, it sounds totally plausible." Patrick finishes the thought for him. He remembers his housewarming party. "Yeah, she's good at that."

David sits up to nod with a knowing look before laying back down on Patrick's chest. He snuggles in, trying to get as close as humanly possible. "I really wasn't all that worried before she started in on it. Either way, I'm glad you didn't fall in love with Ken over a late dinner."

"Wasn't in the cards for us," he says. "He was cute, but not quite my type, anyway."

David instantly sits up, moving to lay with his head on the pillow next to Patrick so he can watch him with a faux scandalized expression. "Your type?! Suddenly you have a type?"

Patrick regrets opening his mouth almost instantly. At least this will be good for David's ego.

"Yes. And?" That doesn't mean he won't make him work for it.

David has a wide smile on his face like he's just been given the juiciest bit of gossip imaginable. "And, I think, as your boyfriend, I ought to know what your type is."

"I think, based on everything I just said, you could very well guess what my type is."

David just purses his lips teasingly and points to himself with one finger. Patrick rolls his eyes fondly.

"Yes, the qualities that define my 'type' may very well all be qualities that you possess..." Patrick says.

"Such as?" David asks, drawing the syllables out. 

Patrick pretends to scrutinize him. "Well, anyone I date would have to be tall, taller than me at least. Broad shoulders, broad chest." Patrick runs a hand across the chest in question. "Stunning golden-brown eyes. Soft skin, maybe a little stubbly." His hand moves to David's face to stroke his jaw around his smile. "That's something I hadn't even considered having a major reaction to: dating someone taller, broader." Patrick grins wide. "Turns out I like it. Very, very much."

David takes a brief second to contemplate whether anyone has ever appreciated him so kindly, so lovingly before. He doesn't think so. "Well, I'm glad. I also like having a tiny little fun-sized boyfriend."

Patrick mostly ignores that, maybe mumbling something about only being 2 inches shorter, and squirms toward David, who opens his arms obligingly. "I love when you hold me," Patrick sighs against the aforementioned chest, seemingly talking more to himself than David.

David's heart leaps at the wealth of tenderness and affection in that little admission. He buries his face in Patrick's short hair, wrapping his arms around him. "You are just all kinds of cute tonight, aren't you?"

"I missed my usual dinner with my boyfriend. I'm feeling ... ardent." He snuggles tighter against David, his hands gripping David's waist as he kisses the hollow of his throat. David shivers.

"Ok, we will definitely be revisiting that particular word choice," David starts. "But I do want to say something."

He hesitates long enough for Patrick to pull back and look at him, expression curious but open. "What?"

"I don't want you to ever worry about your...practical experience." David wears a small half smirk - not teasing, just fond. "I've loved watching you experience these things for the first time. I love teaching you and learning from you."

Patrick gives him a skeptical look. "What could you possibly have learned from me?" 

"Oh, honey." David smiles indulgently. He pulls a hand up to Patrick's jaw, tracing his lips with the pad of his thumb. Patrick purses his lips against it delicately. "You have taught me twice as much about making love than I could ever teach you about having sex."

Patrick looks bowled over as David continues, sighing, "Everything is new with you."

Patrick is overcome with love for the man lying in front of him. It baffles him, David's past, just the idea that someone could know David Rose, be with him, and not fall helplessly in love with him. 

Suddenly, a rapid succession of images plays in his mind's eye: David and him in 2 years, 5 years, 10 years, 50 years; together at Alexis and Ted's wedding, at the Roses' golden anniversary, at his own family's Christmas party. He sees David, standing with him under an altar, holding rings, glowing, smiling, and honest to God, he's never wanted anything more than he wants to make that his life. 

With this man.

Patrick takes David's hand from where it still caresses his face and holds it tightly in his own, blinking at David across the pillow. 

David had simply watched as his eyes glazed over and only speaks again once Patrick moves. "Where'd you go?"

Patrick shakes his head and grins at him, at the love of his life. "That was just a lot to process. I think you just shorted out my heart with that."

David blushes, "Ugh, don't tell anyone. We don't want it getting out that I'm going soft. It'd be bad for business."

"Your secret is safe with me." Patrick leans forward and kisses him very gently. David wraps him up in his arms, both of them letting their bodies go heavy and relaxed. He hears David sigh contentedly and can't even imagine being here like this with anyone else.


End file.
